Deadpool
Deadpool Deadpool was formerly a government special operative who had contracted terminal cancer. He volunteered for the clandestine Weapon X program where he was mutagenically altered. This process granted him a superhuman regenerative factor allegedly based on the DNA of the mutant Wolverine. This process stopped the progression of his cancer and greatly enhanced his physique. However, the cancer interacted with the mutagenic process in unanticipated ways; disfiguring him horribly and making him mentally unstable. Although he retained his sense of humor this process left him jaded. Deadpool soon left the Weapon X program and began work as a mercenary. Typically, he worked for villains such as the mysterious Mr. Tolliver. This initially made him an adversary of , Wolverine, and the New Mutants (later X-Force). Eventually, Deadpool became less of a villain and more of a reluctant hero, though the element of his moral ambiguity always remained. It was later revealed that he had friends, such as Weasel and Blind Al, that he was loyal to and cared about. As the character became more developed it became obvious that although he carefully projected the guise of an invincible, merciless, gun-for-hire, he was actually an insecure and severely scarred man, emotionally and physically, who used his sardonic wit to cope with reality and deal with . The character frequented a hang-out spot for mercenaries called "Hell house" with its own odd cast of characters, an often comedic rivalry with a man named T-Ray, and eventually the inclusion of Deuce the Devil Dog, who originally belonged to Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, best pal and partner of the Marvel Superhero Daredevil. Deadpool ran into other mercenaries, such as the Taskmaster and Bullseye during his adventures. Personality While generally upbeat and always joking, Deadpool tends to get on the nerves of others with his incessant talking which earned him the moniker "The Merc with a Mouth". Powers and Abilities Deadpool's primary power is an accelerated healing factor, depicted by various artists and writers with varying levels of efficiency. Said healing factor, which was artificially endowed by the Weapon X program, enables him to regenerate any destroyed tissues or organs very quickly. However, his healing factor results in massive scar tissue causing his appearance to be deformed. The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion to the severity of the damage Deadpool suffers. Deadpool's healing factor is strong enough that he has previously survived decapitation more than once, though in each of these occurrences, his head had to be reattached to his body instead of his head growing a new body. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. As a by-product of his healing factor, he possesses enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. At the time of the gene therapy that gave the character his healing factor he was dying of terminal cancer. An unanticipated side effect of the therapy was a rapid acceleration of the tumors as well, causing them to quickly spread across his entire body as soon as his powers fully activated. Deadpool's brain cells are similarly affected, which renders him resistant to telepathy. Aside from his physical advantages, Deadpool is a superb assassin and mercenary, an expert in multiple forms of martial arts, and an expert swordsman and marksman. Over the years, Deadpool has owned a number of personal teleportation devices. Also, during Deadpool's first ongoing comic, he possessed a device which projected holographic disguises, allowing him to go undercover or conceal his appearance. In addition, Deadpool is multilingual and has demonstrated the ability to speak German, Spanish and Japanese. Occasionally, Deadpool has also been shown as having a magic satchel, often pulling weapons out of nowhere. Arrival in Traverse Town Deadpool arrived in Traverse Town and found himself in a trash can where he first met Jounouchi who was having breakfast. Later, upon discovering that his teleportation device did not work very well in Traverse Town outside of short ports, he met Rubi Malone who agreed to start a Mercenary Agency with him. It was more of an agreement to watch each other's backs and give it a cool name, which was never decided upon. Later during the Halloween Event, Deadpool came to aid others under the guise of playing a killing game. He inadvertantly ended up blowing himself up when he pulled the pin on a live grenade in the lobby of the Inn, forcing Yoko to kick him outside where he had lost a limb in the explosion. He was attacked my Marik out of a fashion rage but Marik was unable to harm him due to his healing factor. He recovered quickly from the explosion and set about to mocking Marik. Category:Residents